


Only You Know the Answer.

by KazimaKuwabara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazimaKuwabara/pseuds/KazimaKuwabara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The barrier is broken, and the monster's climb down the mountain. Frisk, is very reluctant to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You Know the Answer.

Frisk quietly watched as her friends rejoiced in the outside world. The sunset, was beautiful, and soon the stars would be out too. She could only imagine how Papyrus would react.

Scooting closer to Toriel, she peeked over at Undyne who had a struggling Papyrus in a headlock. 

"No! Undyne!! Let me go! The humans must meet the great Papyrus!"

"Cut it out Papyrus! Frisk said we needed to go slow! We don't want to frighten the humans!"

"Noooo! I won't scare them! I just know it!"

"...Is it a feeling in your _bones_ , bro?"

"SSSAANNNSSS!!"

Toriel's hand came to the back of Frisk's head, and her gentle claws brushed through Frisk's hair. Frisk looked up into the kind face of her "Mother."

"Are we still on the right path my child? It is a very rough one! It must have been a hard climb..." Toriel reasoned.

Frisk nodded, offering a wobbly smile. Yes, this was the correct path that would lead back down the mountain... back down to a small rural town that often spoke of the dangers of Mr. Ebott. A place where you would never return from. Frisk's throat felt tight, and she gripped the skirts of Toriel's dress to bring herself comfort.

She did not want to go back to the town. She did not want to go back down to... _them._

Frisk looked over her shoulder at her friends. Undyne with Papyrus under her arm, Sans directly behind the pair, smiling and looking uncharacteristically nervous. Dr. Alphys was behind them, head swiveling around trying to see every little part of the forest. On occasion she would look back at King Asgore, who trailed behind the most. He was quiet, and looked uncertain, but followed them all nonetheless.

"Oh...my..." Toriel's breath of reverence made Frisk turn back around.

Ah...they were here.

Her town was small, nothing special.

Two small schools. A few smattering of houses, all faded white, with old fences. There was a hospital, which also served as a regular doctors office, and around the back of that, there was a barn that served as a Vet's. One family diner. A police station, a fire house... and one liquor store. The man who ran the liquor store was very nice, and would let her look at interesting bottles. He gave her candy on occasion, and would whisper to her to talk to someone at school. Talk to a teacher. He always said it was very important for her to talk to someone.

He was a very nice man, but not very brave. He never said no to... _them._ He just... took their money and offered them their drinks.

Why did he expect her to be brave, when he wasn't?

"Hey Kid... this going to be a problem?" Sans asked, right near Frisk's ear. He pointed at several people who were coming towards them. Some were cops, and their hands were on their holsters.

"W-wait. Wait!" Frisk rushed forward throwing her arms out, "Please don't be scared! These are my friends! They helped me! They helped me!"

Somehow, everyone seemed to be listening.

Toriel came behind Frisk, and kept her hands on Frisk's shoulders as she talked, talked... and talked. 

They were all listening. She had never thought people would believe her before...about anything. But maybe... she was wrong. Just like with her friends, all along she had just needed to speak up, and act.

When Frisk was done, she was breathing hard, and her hands were curled to her chest hoping, praying that things would be okay. Things would work out.

"Frisk," Old Mr. Martin, the local veterinarian who worked at the old bard, began slowly, "That...that is an amazing story! We're just glad... you're safe!"

"Yes!" a squat round faced woman, Miss Briar, Frisk's teacher, spoke up next, "When you didn't come to class, the whole town was so worried! We're just so glad you're safe!"

"Uh...Yes Frisk..." Officer Carter, a young freckled face cop, who couldn't stop staring at Papyrus, whom was waving frantically like his life depend on it. Carter finally offered a small awkward wave back, and Papyrus screeched delighted. Carter's face screwed up as he tried to suppress a smile, clearing his throat he continued, "Can you tell us what happened sweetie? Why you left... your parents haven't been very forthcoming."

Frisk's throat tightened, as did Toriel's hand on her shoulder. 

Frisk looked behind the officer, and watched as her two shabbily dressed figures began to push their way to the front.

Oh no... it was... _them._

Frisk began to tremble.

"Frisk...darling?" Toriel whispered, immediately sensing Frisk's change.

No. No. Frisk couldn't do it.

"Let's go back!" Frisk burst suddenly, and turned from her neighbors, pushed past Toriel and tried to run. Sans caught her in his arms, preventing her from going forward. Tucking his bony arms under her, he hauled her up into his protective embrace, and she tightly threw her arms around Sans' neck. 

"Let's go back!" She said again, closing her eyes as cold chill made her nauseous. 

"Kid?" Sans' voice was soft in her ear, filled with confusion and a slowly dawning dread.

"Tiny human, what is wrong?" Papyrus asked approaching Sans and Frisk. He draped an arm around his brother's shoulders, and placed his other hand on Frisk's back. "Aren't you happy to be back? Those are your parents, yes? No?"

"What's wrong Frisk?" Undyne asked next.

Alphys opened her mouth to speak next, but flinched as an angry voice shouted over everyone.

"FRISK! Goddammit girl you fucking little... Look! There she is! Safe and sound! She just ran away-just like I said!" the angry male's voice continued to slur.

Though Frisk didn't look, she knew her knew friends had turned their attention to look at the shabby couple who had pushed their way to the front of the crowd.

Papyrus' hand clenched tightly on Frisk's back, "No...no... this. These are not how parents act."

Frisk trembled harder... it was how _her_ parents acted.

"We didn't do nothin' to her! She's fine! Frisk. Frisk! Get over here! Get away from those freaks!" the woman standing next to the man snapped, her words slurring as bad as his.

"She deserves a good swat for putting the whole town up in arms! I told you no one needed to worry!" Frisk's father persisted.

"John, your daughter was missing! For two days! You should have come to the police-" Miss Briar interrupted, her pleasant face red and angry.

"Mind your business! You know-I'm tired of you sticking your nose in where it's not wanted!" John snarled. He took a step towards the shorter woman who puffed up her chest defiantly and unafraid, "Always calling the cops! Even got the God Damned Social workers on mine and Daisy's backs! How Daisy and I raise our stupid child is no concern of yours! Fucking bitch!"

Officer Carter stepped forward, other cops moving to intervene.

"That... Those are your folks kiddo?" Sans soft voice some how made it over the din. She wasn't sure how, but Frisk had heard him above everything else. She looked up at Sans, who was not looking at her, but staring out in front-no doubt at her parents. His eye glowed blue, and his hands kept Frisk securely in his grasp, pressed to his chest. Asgore and Alphys had come up behind, and were looking out at the humans, and then to Frisk. 

Feeling braver, Frisk turned and saw Papyrus was looking at her parents, as if they were...some sort of nightmare. As if they were...monsters. His eyes were flooded with glowing tears and his jaw wobbled as if suppressing a sob.

He was right... Frisk's parents were terrible-they were! They were the real monsters. Not the fun and friendly kind, Frisk had come to understand and know underground.

Undyne had curled their hands into fists and was looking at Frisk, as if waiting for a signal to do something. Frisk thought if she asked, Undyne might tear her parents limb from limb. Toriel stood firmly in the front, not facing Frisk. She was completely composed, but there was a tension in her shoulders that Frisk knew was Toriel's anger.

Frisk looked out at her neighbors. They all seemed to be waiting for something... something from Frisk.

Frisk took in a deep breath. She had traveled through snow, through glittering caves, through scorching land, and weird metal traps... all to find the answer. If she wanted things to change, she needed to act. To speak, and call out for help.

She had never spoken of the pain within her own home, and had been left with her parents. The real monsters.

"This is all such bullshit!" Daisy screamed, swinging her arms and using her full body to point at the monsters, "There are fucking monsters over there holding _my_ child! And you want to keep _me_ from them!?" 

"They are _not_   your child," Toriel spoke up smoothly, catching the attention of the crowd, "They are _my child_. And my child, is not going to go anywhere near you again-for as long as they wish."

Daisy seemed at a loss for words, but her husband was not.

"What did you say? You're a fucking talking cow...goat... you really think you scare me!?" John snarled, fists curling up aggressively. He pointed a finger at Frisk, "That's mine! Frisk! Come here!" He took one lumbering step.

Sans gently set Frisk down, the child's arms weakly releasing his neck. His expression was strange, something Frisk had only seen hints of before.

Before Frisk finished blinking Sans was in front of Toriel, "Whoa, there buddy. You better not take another step forward...or you're going to have a bad time."

"Who the fuck are you?!" John snarled, though he seemed to be disturbed by Sans' appearance.

"Just a lazy bag of bones... but that kid there. They've grown on me. So you know what... they're my kid. They're Tori's kid. They're all of ours-not yours. So i'm telling you buddy- if you take another step forward, you are REALLY not going to like what happens next!"

Sans' eye erupted in blue fire, and Frisk's neighbors and teachers gasped. Alarm was starting to appear on the faces of all of the other humans...

"Wait! WAIT!" Frisk ran forward, standing in front of Sans, Toriel trying to stop her, but failing. "Wait!" Frisk cried again, standing between her monster family, and her human neighbors. "Please! Don't...don't..."

Frisk took a shaky breath, and tears fell down their face as they admitted, "They...mom and dad hurt me. They hurt me. I lied to the social worker when I said they didn't hurt me. But they did. They do it...all the time. But I was too scared...to say anything. I was scared. I didn't think telling anyone would make things change. I ran away to Mt. Ebott...because I wanted to disappear...but I...I made a lot of friends. And they love me. And-and...and..." Frisk's words were washed away by their sobs, "Please don't let them take me back. I want to stay with my friends...and my mom. I want to stay with Toriel."

Sans swooped Frisk up in his arms, and Frisk clung to him.

"You did good kid, you did good. Look, look, they heard you. You're not going with them, you're not going anywhere." Sans whispered, as several things went into motion.

Officer Carter, removed his handcuffs, and seized Frisk's father. Another cop came and grabbed Frisk's mother. Frisk's parents continued to scream and shriek in outrage. Old Mr. Martin was whispering, "Finally, finally... finally something is being done." Miss Briar moved to stand protectively in front of the monster's, causing the rest of the people to follow suit. Toriel stepped forward, and took Frisk in her arms.

"My child, " Toriel whispered between her tears, "My child...you will never be harmed by them again. You have been so, so brave. You will always be with me, and I swear I will protect you."

Frisk sobbed on her mother's shoulder as her friends came to gather around them, and envelope mother and child in a supportive hug. Frisk peeked out of her wet eyes, and saw her friends concerned, and loving faces. She was safe now. No one would hurt her now. Seeking out Sans, she met his eyes. His left eye was no longer an eruption of blue fiery malice, but both eyes looked at Frisk so gently. Sans seemed to understand something now, though Frisk wasn't sure what it was. 

Frisk stretched out a hand for Sans, but the height of Toriel couldn't reach. Sans came closer, and stretched out a finger, letting the child curl her small digits around his bones.

"You're safe kiddo, you're safe."

Exhausted from her determination to finally change her life, and pleased with what was surely the beginning of a successful end, Frisk closed her eyes, and finally rested.

End.

 

 


End file.
